The Warrior's Path
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Head to Sealion's Den for an airship fight. This battle is uncapped. *You will enter the Battlefield facing Tenzen (SAM) and the three Tarutaru Chebukki siblings: Cherukiki (WHM), Makki-Chebukki (RNG) and Kukki-Chebukki (BLM). You only need to defeat Tenzen to win the battle; the Chebukkis are invulnerable, evading all attacks and resisting all spells. (They will, however, attack and enfeeble you, and buff and cure Tenzen as they do so.) They all act about once every 20 seconds. :* Cherukiki casts Cure IV, Cure V, Regen III, Haste, Protect IV, Shell III, Silence, Paralyze, Slow, Diaga II, Holy, Banishga II, ? (so level 66-67) :* Kukki-Chebukki casts Firaga II, Thundaga II, Waterga III, Blizzard III, Thunder III, Choke, Burn, Frost, Rasp, Blind, Bio III, Stun, Drain, ? (so level 66-68) *Tenzen uses a Great Katana and a bow for ranged attacks. He switches between them periodically. :*His weapon skills are different from the ones players use: Amatsu: Kazakiri (~200), Amatsu: Torimai (~250), Amatsu: Yukiarashi (~400), Amatsu: Tsukikage (~500), Amatsu: Tsukioboro (~500), Amatsu: Hanaikusa (~1000), Oisoya (bow, ~1400, ignores Utsusemi) :*He also never "readies" weapon skills, he just uses them, which makes them hard to stun. *Tenzen will eat a Shogun Rice Ball at some point. This will improve his Attack, Defense, and Magic Defense considerably. :*Often this happens after he uses Meikyo Shisui the first time. *Tenzen will use Meikyo Shisui at some point, and then begin to to self-Skillchain whoever has hate. After an initial 3 WS, Tenzen may or may not use the WS Amatsu: Tsukikage, an unavoidable ranged Great Katana WS that bypasses shadows, triggering the Cosmic Elucidation Skillchain which deals over 1000 damage to all players in range and triggers ejection from the BC, much like the Snoll Tzar. :*He will use Meikyo Shisui multiple times at will. :*Utsusemi blocks most of his Weapon Skills. :*Tenzen can be Stunned out of his Weapon Skills during Meikyo Shisui. ::*A Level 75 RDM/DRK could have practical use in this situation for a Chainspell+Stun strategy when Tenzen first uses Meikyo Shisui, similar to the tactic used on Suzaku (or, to a greater extent, the Dynamis Lord). This strategy has not been tested, however; only theorized. *Tenzen will give up when he's close to being defeated, at which point you will win. It is estimated you will need to do between 12,000 and 14,000 damage. ;Strategy tips: * It seems to be impossible to prevent him from using Meikyo Shisui by hitting him fast and hard. You need to find a way of defeating him after he uses it, by continuing to damage him without letting him land his weapon skills. * For maximum effect, try to do as much damage as you can before Tenzen eats his Shogun Rice Ball, using your own Skillchains and offensive two-hour abilities (Astral Flow, Manafont, Chainspell, Eagle Eye Shot, etc.). :* On the other hand, it's also good to save some burst damage for when he uses Meikyo Shisui so that you can finish him fast. * Dispel any buffs cast on Tenzen. * You don't have a time limit like you did with Snoll Tzar, so you don't need to rush. But still try to do as much damage as you can while keeping everyone alive. * If Tenzen uses Meikyo Shisui, Bind/Shadowbind him and run out of range to delay his Skillchain for as long as possible. * Ignore the Chebukkis; they can't be harmed. * Spread out to avoid possible AOE damage. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Board the newly repaired airship and head for the fifth mothercrystal. Will your path be intercepted by Nag'molada? The dreadful wyrms? Or a completely unexpected opponent...? References * For Glory - Erecia's CoP Guide